


Полип

by Dva_Stula



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: Неожиданный подарок судьбы для Джокера.





	Полип

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды DC на Фандомную битву 2017.

Дэмиен висел вниз головой в ста футах над полом заброшенного завода, и рот его был заклеен широкой серебристой клейкой лентой. Его руки были связаны за спиной, а щиколотки перехвачены ремнем, прикрепленным к лебедке. Дэмиен дергался, пытаясь вывернуться, но только увеличивал амплитуду, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Бедолага! — воскликнул Джокер. — Ты же ударишься своим сиротским лбом о перила!

Бэтмен остановился в самом конце шаткого мостика, тянущегося под потолком через весь атриум. Где-то под их ногами ржавели машины и аппараты, чьи лезвия и ленты не приходили в движение с того момента, как десять лет назад завод бросили разлагаться в соленом морском воздухе доков. Сырость разъедала металл, заросший рыжим налетом, и, если действовать быстро, Бэтмен смог бы обрушить всю эту хлипкую конструкцию, зацепившись за балки под крышей тросомётом, но не успел он и потянуться к поясу, как Джокер сразу же зацокал языком.

— Я бы на твоем месте не стал этого делать, мой дорогой. Если я упаду вниз, то не смогу контролировать свои конечности. Что же с того, спросишь ты. Дело в том, что в мертвом или бессознательном состоянии — уж не знаю, что ты уготовил мне сегодня — я не смогу и дальше зажимать эту кнопку, — он вскинул правую руку вверх. — А если я ее отпущу, лебедка раскрутится, и наш мальчик встретится головой с этим грязным кафелем. Сомневаюсь, что он переживет падение с такой высоты. Да и ты не переживешь смерти второго ребенка.

Как и в любую другую их встречу, Бэтмена тряхнуло от неконтролируемой злобы, белой и яркой, как зубная боль.

— Не то что я тебе не доверяю, Бэтс, мы же все-таки близко знакомы, но и твоя мама наверняка учила тебя, что предохранение — превыше всего, — сказал Джокер и вытащил из кармана пиджака наручники. — Лови!

Звякнув, наручники упали прямо у ног Бэтмена. Не сводя глаз с Джокера, он наклонился и поднял их.

— Правую руку к перилам, и мы сможем продолжить переговоры.

Когда браслет щелкнул на запястье, Джокер оскалился еще шире, хотя сведенные после ранения мышцы не позволяли ему прекратить улыбаться в любом случае.

— Конечно, я пошутил. Мы не ведем переговоры. Мне от тебя ничего не нужно — наши с тобой отношения строятся на исключительно безвозмездной основе. Я просто хотел познакомиться с мальчиком.

Он будто совсем потерял интерес к Бэтмену и посмотрел на Дэмиена. Тот протестующе замычал и снова завертелся, начав раскачиваться. 

Зачем он не слушал? Бэтмен говорил ему не лезть вперед. Говорил, что самонадеянность и спонтанность — не то, на что стоит ставить в их деле. Но Дэмиен никогда не слушал. Прямо как его мать, он слышал только то, что хотел услышать, упрямо игнорируя все остальное. Самое частое слово, котороеупотреблял Бэтмен в разговоре с Дэмиеном, было слово «нет». 

Нет, ты не сядешь за руль.

Нет, ты не можешь разговаривать так с Альфредом.

Нет, ты не пойдешь туда один.

И вот теперь Дэмиен висел вниз головой, и единственным, что разделяло его и тупые лезвия станка где-то внизу, было лишь нежелание Джокера убивать Дэмиена в первом же акте.

Бэтмен знал: убить Дэмиена сейчас было бы неостроумно и тупо, и это покупало им немного времени. Нужно было заставить Джокера переключиться с Робина на Бэтмена, если Дэмиен в очередной раз не выкинет какую-нибудь чудовищную глупость.

— Я все мечтал с тобой познакомиться, чудо-мальчик. В вашей девиантной семье я тот странноватый дядюшка, что приходит на Рождество, треплет за щеку, дежурно осведомляется о школьных успехах, дарит подарок и исчезает на весь следующий год. Про которого говорят за обедом: «Мистер Джей приедет сегодня, дети, не обращайте внимания на его странности, бедняга совсем выжил из ума, так будем снисходительны, ему все равно недолго осталось, потерпите всего один вечер». 

Левой рукой он вдруг сильно сжал лицо Дэмиена и дернул его влево, а потом вправо, рассматривая с разных сторон.

— И где он вас берет? На специальной сиротской выставке, где вы непременно собираете первые призы? Надо сказать, у твоего наставника просто отменный вкус, особенно в сиротах. Скажи честно, чудо-мальчик, ты визжал от восторга, когда Бэтмен решил осветить твою убогую жизнь пламенем своего чудесного присутствия? Я вот визжал. 

Джокер облизал высохшие разомкнутые губы и мечтательно закатил глаза, видимо, вспоминая их первую встречу.

— Правда, он тот еще лгун. Скажи мне, мальчик, называл ли он тебя своим единственным? Верил ли ты в это? В это легко поверить, когда ты последний, но ведь все предыдущие мальчики тоже в это верили. Некоторые до самой смерти верили, я тому свидетель. Вы ведетесь на это раз за разом, а он выкидывает вас на улицу, оставляет умирать и находит замену, пока ваше тело еще не успело остыть, сгнить и разложиться. Один такой мальчик — это грустная ошибка, но несколько — уже печальный паттерн. А вы, бедные наивные крошки, считаете себя единственными и неповторимыми. Мой тебе совет, мальчик — беги от него со всех ног. Я готов заключить пари — через год тут будет, как рождественский носок, висеть другой сиротка, такой же талантливый и умный, такой же одинокий и зависимый, и такой же заменяемый. Что ты там мычишь?

— Не отвечай ему, Робин! — крикнул Бэтмен. — Он нарочно доводит тебя, и его слова не значат ровным счетом ничего!

— Любой бы так сказал на его месте, — хмыкнул Джокер, не глядя на Бэтмена. — Что еще ему остается, этому сборнику стандартных фраз? Сказать чистую правду? Сказать: «Я серийный маньяк и люблю держать под боком неприкаянных мальчишек, которые смотрят на меня, как на бога?» Что ты на это скажешь, новый мальчик? 

Он резко сдернул ленту с лица Дэмиена.

Молчи, подумал Бэтмен. Не говори ему ничего, что он смог бы использовать против тебя. Не дай своему гонору затмить здравый смысл.

— Я, — четко и холодно процедил Дэмиен, лицо его налилось красным, — я не какой-то там Найтвинг. Я родной сын Бэтмена и Талии Аль Гул, внук Рейша Аль Гула, а ты просто жалкий больной клоун, и я не оставлю от тебя и мокрого места, когда выберусь отсюда.

На спине выступил липкий пот, и Бэтмен так сильно сжал перила, к которым был прикован, что ржавчина рыжей трухой осталась на его перчатке.

Джокер замер, глядя Дэмиену в лицо, раскрыл рот и радостно и заливисто засмеялся, прикрыв глаза от восторга и удовольствия. Его смех грозил вылиться в истерику, а на глазах выступили слезы. Джокер вытер их рукой. В лице Дэмиена промелькнула паника и тут же пропала.

— Слезы радости! — провозгласил он, подняв руку вверх. — Вот это да! Это что, мой день рождения? Кажется, твоя маменька, Бэтс, ничего тебе не говорила про предохранение. Дай-ка я посмотрю, — он снова схватил Дэмиена за подбородок, и Дэмиен с отвращением мотнул головой. — Мда, тут видна порода. Конечно, ты не Найтвинг. Потому что Найтвинга он выбрал, а тебя нет. 

Дэмиен побледнел. Бэтмен никогда не говорил ему об этом, но они оба знали, что под толстым слоем самоуверенности и нахальства Дэмиен вынашивал в себе нагромождение комплексов и слабостей, взращенных в нем его заботливой матерью. Теперь об этом знал и Джокер, и ему ничего не стоило разодрать эту хлипкую ширму и выпустить все наружу. 

— Как же Бэтмен позволяет своему единственному наследнику бегать ночью по опасному городу в одном лишь трико? Разве так поступают заботливые родители? В этот раз обойдемся без штрафа, в следующий раз будьте аккуратнее!

Дэмиен сжал губы, полностью осознав свой промах. Он не собирался говорить дальше, но и сказать тут больше было нечего. Все уже было произнесено.

— Тебя нужно беречь, чтобы ты не лез в самое пекло. Не волнуйся, я позабочусь об этом. Хм, что тут можно сделать? Например, отрезать тебе большие пальцы рук. С одной стороны, ты никогда больше не сможешь играть в боулинг, но придется пойти на эту малую жертву ради твоего блага! А ну-ка повернись.

Джокер снова толкнул Дэмиена, и тот завертелся вокруг своей оси. Он не выразил страха, но сжал связанные за спиной руки в кулаки, спрятав большие пальцы, и в этот момент как нельзя сильнее бросалось в глаза, что ему всего десять лет.

Мысли путались у Бэтмена в голове. Во что бы то ни стало он должен был заставить Джокера подойти.

— Он ребенок, Джокер, — как можно спокойнее сказал он. — Ему десять лет. Неужели ты собираешься пытать ребенка просто для того, чтобы подобраться ко мне?

— Боже, — ответил Джокер. — Да ты меня не знаешь. И что за пошлые фразы? Ты совсем не стараешься. Или... — он вдруг сощурился и впился глазами в Бэтмена, пытаясь что-то в нем высмотреть. — Наоборот! Ты очень стараешься!

— Что ты несешь?

— Я? О, я говорю о любви.

— И что же ты знаешь о любви? — сказал Бэтмен, цепляясь за его слова.

— Про любовь? Какие глупости! Для того чтобы стать лепидоптерологом, совсем необязательно быть и самому бабочкой. Нужно уметь наблюдать за ними. А наблюдать — это то, что умею я. О, я знаю про любовь. Про ее переоцененность. Про ее уродливую бытовую сторону. Про то, что она взаправду слепа, как уродливая нищая калека. Но знаешь, про какую любовь я знаю больше всего? — он подошел ближе и, сгорбившись, вкрадчиво посмотрел Бэтмену в лицо снизу вверх, а потом добавил вполголоса, как будто делился секретом. Эхо пустого атриума множило его шепот. — Про твою любовь. Я видел твою любовь в самых разных видах и формах, дорогой. И знаешь, что действительно изумительно? Сейчас я не вижу ее. 

Бэтмен вдруг отчетливо понял, что тот собирается сказать. Он все прятал эти мысли подальше, пытаясь делать вид, что очевидное так и осталось бессознательным, но некоторые вещи нельзя игнорировать вечно. 

Слона в комнате. 

Аневризму. 

Собственную бездарность.

Не говори этого, подумал он. Хоть раз в жизни, пожалуйста, не говори.

Джокер остановился совсем близко, так что Бэтмен мог в подробностях разглядеть крошечный провал между его бровей и глубокие мимические морщины у губ, и выдержал торжественную паузу, как конферансье в цирке перед смертельным номером. 

Он сказал:

— Ты не любишь собственного сына, Бэтс.

Тишина повисла над ними, такая непроницаемая, что у Бэтмена вдруг заболела голова. Он посмотрел на Дэмиена. Тот сжал руки в кулаки так, что они побелели.

— Где же неловкий стрекот сверчков? — закричал Джокер так громко, что Бэтмен поморщился. — Лучший детектив столетия раскрыл свое главное дело! Что же на это скажет король? Если король всегда говорит правду, то он должен молчать! И знаешь, что еще замечательно, мой милый? — Джокер стряхнул с плеча Бэтмена воображаемые пылинки. — В том, что я вижу тебя.

Он распахнул глаза, обычно пустые и рыбьи. Сейчас в них плескалась чистая и едкая радость. 

— Я вижу твое отвращение к себе, твою ненависть, отчаяние, твою надежду на то, что это временно, и ты еще сможешь его полюбить. И эта маленькая, но важная неполноценность, это уродство разрушает тебя, самопровозглашенного святого, посвятившего себя народу. Какой же ты герой, если не любишь собственного ребенка? Видишь, каким неоригинальным делает тебя твоя человечность? Я знаю это, потому что, каким бы особенным ты ни был, тебе не выйти за пределы своего алгоритма. Ведь нелюбовь к своим родителям на прейскуранте грехов стоит где-то между храпом и повешенным не той стороной рулоном туалетной бумаги. Нелюбовь к родителям пытаются оправдать, но вот нелюбовь к своему ребенку? О, тут ты уже не отвертишься! Ты монстр! — воскликнул он тоненьким голосом, пародируя незнамо кого. — Изверг! — пропищал Джокер еще выше. — Никто не подаст тебе руки! — сказал он и брезгливо вытер ладонь о лацкан пиджака. — Даже если ребенок — маленький засранец, и ты сделал бы большое одолжение миру, если бы утопил свое чадо в раковине. Так почему все так несправедливо сходится клином на детях? Потому что жизнь идет только в одну сторону. Вперед, — сказал Джокер и сделал еще один шаг вперед так, что их носы почти соприкоснулись. — И тебе, как и любому другому животному, недозволенно идти против этого движения. И в этом та пропасть, что лежит между мной и тобой, мой дорогой. Каким бы ты ни был удивительным и невероятным, Бэтс, банальное и человеческое тянет тебя обратно к земле.

Бэтмен бросился на него настолько резко, что чуть не выбил себе плечевой сустав. Он схватил Джокера за воротник и тряхнул с такой силой, что тот упал перед ним на колени, подняв столп пыли со ржавого мостика. Джокер замер, запрокинул обезображенное вечной улыбкой лицо и даже и не подумал сопротивляться. Его почти колотило от всепоглощающего экстатического восторга, и он наслаждался каждым мгновением. Бэтмен чувствовал исходящие от него волны радости, как другие чувствуют запах.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты был бы и рад избавиться от него под шумок и остаться чистеньким, но что в этом для меня? Отпусти меня, Бэтс. Не при ребенке же! С другой стороны, если ты продолжишь так за меня цепляться, я могу разжать руки, и тогда мы будем вольны делать все, что угодно, уже наедине друг с другом и без несовершеннолетних свидетелей. 

Он вытянул руку с пультом над пропастью и раскрыл ладонь. 

Бэтмен снова посмотрел на Дэмиена. Тот жмурился, пряча глаза, и Бэтмен не хотел знать, зачем он это делает. Сейчас им нужно было выжить, но рано или поздно Брюсу придется посмотреть в эти глаза и принять то, что он там увидит.

И тогда он выпустил Джокера.

Джокер встал и отряхнул грязные колени.

— Ладно, — сказал он уже спокойнее. — Не тешь себя надеждой, что мне нечем заняться, кроме как носиться за тобой, пусть я и не могу отрицать свою довольно сильную жажду внимания. Но я занятой человек. 

Джокер отошел назад, пятясь спиной, и оказался на противоположной стороне мостика.

— Чек за терапевтические услуги можете выслать почтооооой! — крикнул он. — О! — он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Чуть не забыл, где-то на этом этаже лежит взрывное устройство. Мальчиком я любил глушить рыбу со своим папашей и пронес любовь к этому хобби сквозь годы. Конечно, учитывая расположение завода, вместе с рыбой придется уйти и парочке рыбаков, но опять же — малые жертвы! Приятно было познакомиться, молодой человек. А ты, Бэтс, лови!

Блестящие ключи на секунду мелькнули в воздухе. Бэтмен перегнулся через перила и поймал их в самый последний момент.

— Спешу откланяться! Та-дааа! 

Джокер раскинул руки и пульт полетел вниз. В ту же секунду с тихим треском разматывающейся лебедки вниз ухнул и Дэмиен, не издав ни единого звука.

Бэтмен пару бесконечных мгновений бился над замком наручников. Ключ никак не попадал в скважину, а браслет все это время давил на артерию, и пальцы одеревенели и потеряли чувствительность. В два прыжка Бэтмен пересек половину мостика и, преодолевая страх, посмотрел вниз.

Дэмиен болтался в футе над полом между двумя автоматами.

— Я сейчас вернусь за тобой! — крикнул ему Бэтмен. — Никто не умрет сегодня. Все будет хорошо.

Дэмиен только молча взглянул вверх.

Уходя с разорившегося завода, люди побросали вещи прямо там, где они лежали. На вешалках болтались выцветшие комбинезоны, столы были завалены покрытыми плесенью документами. Жалюзи на окнах покрыты слоем десятилетней пыли. Бэтмен кидался из комнаты в комнату, выбивая плечом запертые двери, пока в заброшенном офисе медсестры не обнаружил маленький чемоданчик, но не нашел в нем ничего, кроме куска бумаги.

«Я пошутил: ненавижу рыбалку» — было накорябано на нем убористым почерком. 

Когда адреналин схлынул, вместо радости или даже злости на Бэтмена вдруг обрушилась тяжесть. Он ошибся — никто не умер, но ничего не было хорошо. И уже никогда не будет.

Меньше всего ему хотелось идти обратно к Дэмиену, и тогда Бэтмен сел на пол в гниль и плесень и вдохнул полную грудь пыли. Под маской нестерпимо свербел висок. Ему казалось, что он истощен и выжат или постарел на двадцать лет. И тогда его догнала ненависть, накрыв его с головой шквальной волной, и сквозь эту ненависть к самому себе все равно пробивалось раздражение — банальное бытовое раздражение на то, что Дэмиен не смог молчать, что полез вперед. Его манера разговаривать, преувеличенная самоуверенность, неумение признать ошибку и тарелки с размокшими хлопьями в молоке, которые Дэмиен всегда оставлял в гостиной, заявляя, что потом доест. 

И за это раздражение Брюс ненавидел себя еще больше.

Он поднялся на ноги, спустился на самый нижний этаж и нашел висящего вниз головой Дэмиена. Бэтмен развязал ему руки, а потом перехватил за пояс, разматывая ремень на щиколотках, и, украдкой глядя в его лицо, заметил, что тот как никогда раньше напоминает ему Талию.

— Пойдем домой, — сказал Бэтмен, когда Дэмиен принялся растирать затекшие ноги. 

Ему казалось, что все еще можно как-то исправить, подобрав нужное сочетание слов, но сколько он ни пытался нащупать его, в голову ничего не приходило.

— Хочешь повести машину? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил Дэмиен. — Не хочу.


End file.
